


Him

by thaisameyka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaisameyka/pseuds/thaisameyka





	Him

I could smell your lungs - the air going from your mouth to mine.  
Your breath was sweet, smoky, flavored.  
My head in your shoulder while I was trying not to be cold - you saying I was too young but time flies.  
Day and you said my smile was the only thing you needed in the entire world.  
Night and you said anyone who would be by my side should know how incredible I was.  
I still cry over the green apples and the softness of your neck.   
I still laugh over the silly dances and the reconizable quotes.

I still see myself in you - maybe not me, but the version of me that you've created.

I don't remember existing before that night.  
I remember the warm water afterwards - the shower mixed with my tears.

I told you I'd miss you. I didn't know how much.

You showed me that perfect, dreamy, crazy world I didn't know that existed. I didn't know it was where I belonged - not there; in your arms.

You spoke my language; my heart sang the songs you love.  
Your mind met mine... And never left.

You were the only one who had waited; now, it's my turn.

We talked about things other people don't care about: noir movies, philosophy, what meant being alive - what makes a soul. And for the first time, someone completed my sentence: you, with all your intelligence and kindness, talking so wise about our favorite part of that film, finishing with "I cried a lot". Me too, dear... Me too.

How weird is to think that nobody had ever asked for my number - nor giving me theirs? And you, light of my life, the only divine shining star in the sky of my mortal sky, did - in the most unexpected, shy and bold way. You were the first in tons of ways. Probably not in the biggest things - just the more meaningful ones. I'm sure of this.

Now I wish I could paint you, but there are not enough colors. I wish I could write you, but there are not right words. I wish I could see you, but I already do: in my brain, in my heart, in my dreams.

You showed me your old pictures you didn't like that much.  
I told you I loved every single one of them.  
I showed you the thoughts nobody else would want to know.  
You told me how brilliant every sentence was - how equals we were in the way we looked at the world.

How beautiful your heart is? The most gorgeous place I could have chosen to live within.

I wanted to share the most mundane yet surreal moment of my life with "the one". I did, and it was you: your eyes burning through the flames; your dangerous smile provoking mine; the taste of your tongue infecting my lips. Bonding, kissing, dying.

Maybe I was just high.  
Or maybe I was falling in love.


End file.
